Remember Me?
by Bluepanda29
Summary: Formally "Amy is Brainwashed." Co-written with Hamiltonzgrrl. Ian and Dan go on a mission and get a painful surprise. Rated T for fighting. Amian.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, People of Earth! Just wanted you to know, Hamiltonzgrrl is the original author of the fic. The version is called Amy is Brainwashed. I loved the story, but I wanted to put my own twist on it and fix a few things that were confusing. So Hamiltonzgrrl and I co-wrote this story. Just wanted to get that out there!**

**Me: Ian, do the disclaimer.**

**Ian: Shut up peasant.**

**Me: Do it or I'll call my assassin friends.**

**Ian: What assassin fri-? (Ian falls to the ground with a dart sticking out of his neck)**

**Me: DAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT HIM! (Dan jumps from the ceiling)**

**Dan: Oops.**

**Me: Natalie, do the disclaimer.**

**Natalie: Fine. Bluepanda29 does not own the 39 Clues, the peasant characters, or the fabulous Kabra siblings. Happy?**

**Me: (looking up from an unconscious Dan, who has a dart in his neck.) Uh? Oh, right. Yeah you can go now.**

**Chapter One**

Jacqueline stepped into the sleek black car. She smiled; one of the boys on the plane was angrily staring at the car. He looked like he wanted to throttle someone. The annoying boy he had been sitting with whispered something in his ear and he relaxed.

"Hello Jackie." Her mother said as soon as she slammed the car door shut.

"Hello Mum." Jackie said.

"How was your flight?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Wonderful, aside from a minor annoyance." Jackie responded.

"Oh?" Isabel said.

"There was a boy on the plane who I almost hit with the door. Too bad I didn't know he was there, other wise I would have succeeded." Jackie's British accent rang out.

"Oh Jacqueline, you are truly the best Vesper there is, besides me, of course. Did you see anyone to be suspected as a wrenched Cahill?" Isabel asked.

"No one but some boys on the plane. Their names didn't check out though. They are here, so if they used an alliance we will simply watch them. If it turns out they are Cahills, we will eliminate them immediately." Jacqueline said.

"Good job, my child." Isabel said.

Jacqueline smiled. Her green eyes glistened in the dark of the car. Mother always told her that she adored her eyes. Training has been finished, the year was done and Jackie was ready for anything. Her and her mother arrived at the hotel they would be staying at.

"Mother, since it's only 8:00, might I go swimming in the pool here?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jacqueline, did you just say that you want to _swim _in the pool? That is where the _poor_ people swim!" Isabel screeched.

"I really wanted to. Please mother!" Jacqueline asked.

"Oh, very well, but I want you back in one hour. AND you will take a shower directly after!" Isabel said.

"Thank you Mother!" Jacqueline said, already pulling out her suit. The swimsuit was amazing; a mix of light purple and blue, with a hint of lime green. Tie-die, but beautiful. It complimented her figure perfectly. It also had initials on it, but they weren't hers; her mother claimed that the initial company messed up. Instead of "JMK" for Jacqueline Marie Kabra, it said "AHC." She had no idea how that happened, but she liked guessing what name that it stood for. Her favorite was "Amy Hope Clarkson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Amy?**

**(Amy does not look up from her book.) **

**Me: Amy Kabra?**

**(Amy does not look up from her book.)**

**Me: HELP SOMEONE! THE VESPERS ARE ATTACKING!**

**(Amy jumps up and karate chops the closest table.)**

**Me: Whoops. Heh, heh. My bad. While you're here, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amy: You're kidding right?**

**Me: (Starts singing "Perfect") ****_Pretty, pretty please? Don't you ever, ever feel? Like you're less than-_**

**Amy: If I do it, will you shut up?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Amy: Bluepanda29 does not own the 39 Clues or a good singing voice!**

**Me: Just for that...****_Hey I just met you..._**

**Chapter Two**

Dan and Ian arrived at the hotel and checked in. They had practiced for about a week using the code names, so as not to accidentally slip. They first walked into the room and checked for possible bugs. After finding none, they decided that since it was only 8:00, they would go swim in the pool for about an hour, then wash up and go to bed.

Ian put on a pair of green and black swim trunks, and Dan put on his blue and black trunks. The two headed for the pool. When they arrived they were surprised to see the pretty girl from the plane there.

_Great! _Dan thought. _Now she's here! I don't want to cry like before! A 15 year old shouldn't act like a baby just because there is a girl that looks just like...Amy. _He felt tears swelling up. He pushed them back.

"Are you okay Jake?" Ian asked, using the name he was supposed to.

"Luke, I'm fine; but I wish you would stop asking that." Dan said.

The two walked in and were immediately noticed by the girl. She smiled at them and waved, making her look like this time she was going to be nicer than before.

"Hi." She said, smiling. Ian almost rolled his eyes. The tone in her voice and the muscles in her cheeks tensed, showing she was very annoyed. But he had to hand it to her. If it weren't for his training he wouldn't have noticed.

"Hello." Ian said back.

"Oh, your British, like me! I don't meet a lot of people from England!" She said with false excitement.

"Really? Amazing, me neither!" Ian responded with the same falseness in his voice.

"Well, you two kids can talk, I'm going to swim!" Dan said.

"I'll be there in a minute Jake." Ian said.

"Ok, well, see you then Dork." Dan said.

"I _do_ have a name you know!" Ian grumbled, acting like a typical, sarcastic friend.

"Yeah, but Dork fits you so much better!" Dan said as he jumped in the pool.

"I'm sorry about my annoying friend. His name is Jake. I'm Luke." Ian said as he held out his hand for her to shake. She simply smiled.

"I'm Jacqueline." She said. She stood up and dove in. That was when Ian and Dan saw two things. Her bathing suit was initialed "AHC" and there was a "V" on her ankle.

_Vesper! _Ian thought.

Dan looked panicked.

"Luke, I forgot to take my contacts out! Could you help me get them out in the bathroom please?" Dan said, hopping out. This was code for simply "I need to talk to you in private."

Ian and Dan walked into the bathroom and Dan turned on the faucets. Both boys talked at once.

"Did you see that?" They said.

"Oh, you first." Dan said.

"OK. She had a V on her ankle, she's a Vesper!" Ian said.

"Well, I think that I've finally figured out how 2 years after her death, we never found Amy's body.

"What do you mean?" Ian said.

"That girl, her bathing suit looks like Amy's, and best of all it has her initials, the suit has the initials _AHC _on the hip, for Amy Hope Cahill! I remember that on the day she died, I saw three figures across the street. They were giving someone a piggyback ride, and the person was unconscious. At first I thought it was just some people carrying a drunk, since we lived so close to a bar. But now I think, well, "What if the Vespers know how to brainwash someone?" The first sign of the bomb was a smoke cloud. It was a smoke bomb combination weapon; I remember that on the report! They could have had the smoke go off, swooped in and grabbed Amy, and used something to knock her out, then carried her to the car across the street while people were worried about the explosion! The perfect get away plan! Then they could have brain washed her to think she was a Vesper!" Dan said, getting more excited with each word her spoke.

"Well, I guess that it's possible. After all, she would have no recollection of her old life with you. The only way to be sure is if she repeats a romantic moment from her past, that should get her to remember slightly. Enough to where we can get her in the car and take her to HQ some help." Ian said, not bothering to question Dan's remarkable photographic memory. He was slightly amazed; after all, he hadn't realized that Dan could remember that far back.

"But still, we have to be certain, not to mention that we still have a mission here." Ian paused when he saw Dan's crushed expression.

"Listen, Dan. I'd do anything to get your sister back. But we have to be careful. So how about we go back and swim, then we can leave and go to bed for tomorrow's search." Ian said.

"OK." Dan replied, looking slightly happier.

The two walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, did you get the contacts out?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes, maybe next time you'll remember." Ian said.

**_Me: But here's my number, So call me maybe! _****(Sees people staring at me and blushes.) Did you hear that? Oh shoot. Anyways...R&R! ****_Hey I just met you..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ian and Dan left the girl, who had started getting testy. Ian realized that she was trying her best to act like a normal nice resident. But when they left Ian heard her mutter under her breath something like: "Okay, so you saw them twice. If you see them again, anywhere near base, you have to eliminate them. Jacqueline, you are a Vesper, start acting like one."

Ian took a hit by this.

"Jake, we better be careful around her. She's a Vesper at heart but the thing is, we need to be particular about the guards that we run into. If she's one of them, we're dead!" Ian whispered.

"Got it." Dan said back.

The boys went up stairs to rest up. In the morning they got dressed and pulled out a map. It had a label for every location in Dublin, where the Vesper activity is most populous. They decided that they would check out the cafes first, and then move on to the "emptied buildings" on the north part of the city. They would cross out locations as they go. And if they got caught, they were safe because then they could say that they thought the place was simply tour destinations, or food testing places.

It was weird. After the cafes they went to an old building and almost immediately found the Vesper stronghold. They walked around it a few times and then left, pretending to see where they needed to go. They then came back, a simple deflect the attention tactic, but it was effective

As soon as they come around for the second round of looking they were met by the worst fate humanly possible. Isabel Kabra and Jacqueline stood there with their arms crossed.

"I _told _you that they would come back here!" Jacqueline said.

"Yes, you did Jackie, I'm very proud of you. We will leave you to the kill you have long awaited, my daughter, my only child." Isabel said and looked particularly at Ian.

Ian winced, but this wouldn't stop him, this was his chance to get Amy back for the distraught Dan, Nellie and Fiske. All he had to do was defeat her, then Isabel would simply find another puppet to do her bidding. This was easy in theory, but Amy was actually a lot better than Ian had anticipated.

Ian went for a right hook to her jaw, but Amy dodged. Then she hit him flat handed in the side. Ian went sprawling but quickly recovered. He decided to maybe reason with her, see if he could reach the old Amy, the sweet, stuttering Amy that they knew and loved. The girl he hurt in the worst possible way in South Korea.

"AMY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DEEP DOWN!" Ian yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! Who the heck is Amy?" She yelled.

She went for another side shot but Ian quickly dodged and went for a head hit. She ducked and tried for an upper cut, but Ian nimbly did a back flip to avoid it.

"AMY! WE MET AT A FAMILY REUNION WHEN YOU SPILLED PUNCH ON ME AND I YELLED AT YOU SO MUCH I MADE YOU CRY!" Ian yelled.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She yelled.

She slid and hit him in the back. He stumbled then turned, his face filled with desperation.

"AFTER THAT, YOU TURNED 7! YOUR PARENTS DIED IN A FIRE!" Ian screamed.

"You idiotic Cahill! My mother is right inside!" Amy yelled back.

"NO! NO SHE'S NOT! MY REAL NAME IS IAN VIKRAM KABRA! I AM HER SON! I HAVE A SISTER! NATALIE! YOUR NAME IS AMY HOPE CAHILL! YOU ARENT A VESPER! YOU HAVE A BROTHER, DANIAL CAHILL, HE STANDS RIGHT THERE! ISABEL KABRA IS A FEIND! SHE USED THE VESPER TECHNOLOGY TO CONVINCE YOU THAT YOU WERE HER DAUGHTER! SHE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR REAL PARENTS, SHE SET THE FIRE!" Ian yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"No. You're lying. She is my mother. I was born a Vesper, raised a Vesper." She said, slowing her attacks as if trying to assure herself. Then she looked up. Apparently it worked.

"YOU ARE A LYING LUCIAN ARENT YOU? YOU ARE TRYING TO GET INSIDE MY HEAD! I'M NO CAHILL, YOU'RE TRYING TO DECIEVE ME!" She screeched.

She pulled out a knife and lunged forward. Ian was caught off guard and knocked him down. She looked into his eyes, his amber eyes that seemed too familiar. She looked and saw terror. She saw him fearing for more than his life. He almost looked…guilty? She lifted the knife, pulled it back and dropped it.

She stood up, her hands on her head. She couldn't kill him. She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

Ian almost smiled. As he suspected, brainwashing can work perfectly to a point, but it cannot drive you to kill a loved one. He blushed without realizing it. Was he considered a loved one? The two looked at each other, their gaze stuck. But then the trance was broken.

"JACKELIN MARIE KABRA! YOU USELESS PEICE OF FILTH! HE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD RIGHT THERE BUT YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO DO IT!" Screamed an angry Isabel Kabra.

She ran over and slapped Amy. This was what made Ian snap. He would have been fine if Isabel slapped him, even killed him, but no one, NO ONE, laid a hand on_ his_ Amy!

He lunged forward and punched her, catching _her _off guard. She flew back, but Ian wasn't done. He hit her on the cheek, leaving a bruise.

"Slap me, Isabel , kill me, I wouldn't care. But you will_ not_ lay a hand on Amy again, or I will make you regret it." Ian said, with complete seriousness in his voice.

Isabel simply snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a large group of Vespers attacked and grabbed Dan, Ian, and Amy.

"Take the Cahills and the traitor to the cells. Tomorrow, we will do what we do best." Isabel paused and smiled. "Torture them."

Ian smiled. "Do what you may, but as soon as I escape with them, which you know I will, I will kill you. I warned you about hurting her Isabel." He said.

"Oh, Ian, why is it always the pretty ones that turn rotten? You and your sister were perfect, but you decided to go a separate way. This is why I had to resort to finding a replacement child. Amy would have been the best Vesper ever seen, but you had to ruin that just because of your idiotic love for her." Isabel said.

"MOTHER!" Amy screeched.

"Shut up! You are not my child you imbecile!" Isabel screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Jonah?**

**Jonah: What's up, yo?**

**Me: Drop the gangsta and do the disclaimer.**

**Jonah: (rapping) ****_Yo! Bluepanda! _**

**_She's suppa fine! Yet she's forcin' me to say this line! _**

**_See, no matter how much she wishes and dreams, she'll never own the 39 Clues or the awesome me! _**** Good enough for you?**

**Me: (Rolls my eyes and walks away)**

**Chapter Four**

Jacqueline sat in her cell, dumbfounded. _Imbecile, she called me an imbecile just because I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to talk to him first, ask why he said all those things. UGH! I can't believe it! Maybe she didn't take her medication; her mind is quite imaginative when she doesn't. Yes! That's it! And when they realize that they will come down and let me out!_

"Ian, did you really mean those things you said about Amy, how you would kill Isabel if she touched her?" Dan asked.

"Of course! But the thing is, she doesn't know she's Amy yet." Ian replied, looking her.

They were all in the same cell, so Ian and Dan could talk in a corner and let Amy get her thoughts together.

"Will you idiots shut up! When they come down to let me out then you will see the truth. I am Isabel's daughter, and stop saying Amy! I have no idea who that is. My name is Jacqueline!" Amy spat.

Dan looked at Ian.

"She hasn't had a repeat of a really romantic moment yet, but I have one in mind." Dan said. He leaned over and whispered something in Ian's ear. Ian shot straight up.

"You would be OK with that?" Ian said.

"If it gets my sister back, of course." Dan said.

Just then two Vespers came and opened the door.

"Finally! You realized I'm innocent!" Amy said, standing up.

"Vesper One wishes to see you." One of them said.

Amy shot a glare at her cellmates. The three of them came to the door and were blind folded.

"Why on God's green Earth did you blind fold me? I already know the way to Father's office!" Amy asked.

No answer. After about 5 minutes of walking they finally arrived at a door and had their blindfolds removed. They were shoved into a huge office.

"Jackie! Sweetie, what is this your mother tells me? Something about you going easy on a target. You know we don't go soft." Vesper one said.

"Father, he was saying some weird things and I was going to ask him why he thought a Vesper would believe such nonsense, and _then_ I was going to kill him; I swear!" Amy said.

"What kind of things?" He asked.

"He said that my name was Amy Hope Cahill, that I had met him at a family reunion, that my parents died in a fire when I was seven, that he is your son, that you have a daughter named Natalie, and that I am not your daughter." Amy said simply.

"Good show son." Vikram Kabra said.

"Father, we both know that in a fight I can win. But I will resist the urge to buck this Vesper's knees. I will resist the urge to knock the man holding Dan unconscious, or to break the arm of the one holding Amy. But most of all, I will resist the urge to leap over you desk snap your neck and send you out of the window. Because when I get out of here, I will have Amy by my side. And if Isabel even thinks about hurting Amy, I will kill her." Ian said.

"Clever plan, but will it work?" Vikram asked.

Ian shrugged then followed his instructions to a "T." Then he did the thing he had least expected to ever happen; he ran over to Amy and kissed her. They both closed their eyes and stood there. Then Ian involuntarily pulled away.

"Oh my gosh." With that, Amy passed out.

"AMY!" Dan yelled.

"She'll be fine. We need to get her out of here and back to your Madrigal base. Then we can try to fix whatever damage the Vespers have done to her mind. Hopefully she won't remember what just happened, or I'll be dead." Ian bent down and gently lifted Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sinead?**

**Sinead: What Blue?**

**Me: Could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sinead: And why would I do that?**

**Me: Because if you do't I'll go tell Hamilton that you have a crush on him!**

**Sinead: Bluepanda29doesnotownthe39Cl uesoraheart! **

**Me: You really like him don't you?**

**(Sinead storms off muttering swear words in Italian)**

**Chapter Five**

The two ran to the waiting car and entered the private get away jet. They zoomed back to America. As soon as they got through security (who'd found it rather odd that they had been carrying what looked like a dead body) they ran to the sleek black limousine that awaited them. Nellie screamed when she saw Amy and Fiske cried. Ian explained everything that happened and he apologized for failing the mission. He was forgiven immediately and they sped away to the Gideon Center. Ted, Ned and Sinead were waiting for them. Sinead cried when she saw her close friend. After pulling herself together, the trio prepared for what was about to happen. They rushed Amy into the room that they had prepared and anxiously waited. After 3 hours, she woke up.

"Dan? Nellie? Fiske? Ian - what in Gideon's name are you all doing here?" Amy said.

"AMY?" Dan screamed. He hugged her and sobbed.

"Dan! Why are you hugging me? What happened to your personal space law? You act like I've been gone for a year or two!" Amy laughed.

"Two! You've been gone for two years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 4 hours and 32 minutes!" Dan cried.

Ian explained everything that happened. How he had kissed her (Amy and Ian both blushed at this point) and how they had escaped. Amy smiled then lunged forward and kissed him. Dan made a face.

"What was that for?" Ian said when she pulled away.

"Because I want to thank you for saving me." Amy said, and then gave him another hug and kiss.

"Now, where did I put that barf bag?" Dan asked himself loudly.

Amy laughed and hugged her little brother.

"It's good to have you back Amy."

Nellie volunteered to go invite everyone over to celebrate. Within an hour, the whole gang was there. Jonah was beaming and the Holt clan was laughing. The Starlings were talking to Alistair and even Natalie seemed to be enjoying everything. It was amazing. But there was one thing that she still had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter for "Remember Me?" (Ducking rotten fruit and vegitables being thrown) WHAT? I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE! Anyways a big thanks to Hamiltonzgrrl for letting me write this! The previous chapters came from her ideas! Also, a BIG thanks to TheUltimateArtist, Erica, Bassehound1020, Fieryjunior35, TheHelper3440, Catdramer39, Khion, Bgib6, Assyna Hunter of Artemis and anyone else who read, favorites or followed this story! I'm sorry for the confusion with the complete/incomplete problem. This was one of two FanFics that I have been posting and it's tough for me to keep track! This is my second story up so cut me a little slack! You guys are awesome! Thanks for everything!**

**P.S. Have you guys listened to "The Hanging Tree from the Hunger Games? It's awesome!**

**Chapter Six**

Amy slowly walked into the library. Ian was standing by a bookshelf, with his back to her. He shoulders were shaking and he sounded like he was crying.

"Ian?" Amy asked tenderly. The crying stopped. Ian wiped his face and turned around.

"Amy, love. Why aren't you enjoying the party?" He asked, obviously trying to disguise the fact that he was upset about something.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm…fine. Just reading a wonderful book, that's all." He randomly snatched one from the shelf and acted as though he had just put it down. Amy walked over and took the book from his hands. She put it on a small table by one of the chairs. She then proceeded to calmly dry his eyes. She saw that there was a small, jagged cut on the side of his face. Then she went over to one of the desks in the room and pulled out a first aid kit. Amy guided Ian to one of the large chairs and began to clean the wound.

"Amy, I-" She put a finger to his lips and smiled. She continued to heal him. When she was satisfied with her work she nodded, showing Ian that he could now speak.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For South Korea, Australia, Russia, Paris, everything. I was a pompous brat and I hope that you can forgive me." Ian knew that he was going to start crying again. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to see Amy smiling at him. She put her hands on either side of his face, leaned in and kissed him. Ian was shocked. This was the first time since South Korea that they had kissed. And it was wonderful.

"Ian?" Amy whispered.

"Yes love?"

"I forgive you."

**IT IS FINISHED! HAH! Now here come the really sad part...I do not own the 39 Clues. Wah! But I'm still writing stories for them! Audience participation time! I need you to chose which story I start work on first:**

**"You Need Help" The kids from the 39 Clues are forced to go to group therapy**

**"Mommy And Daddy Are Fighting Again!" Amy and Ian are married, but something has changed. Their children, Grace, Arthur and Hope know that their dad did something that he shouldn't have and now they need to save their parents' marriage.**

**"Not This Way" Amy is about to get married to a man Ian knows is bad new. But can he convince Amy of that before it's too late?**

**"Maid and Muscles" A Cinderella story for Hamilton and Sinead.**

**The votes will be tallied on September 1st so VOTE! One vote per person!**


	7. Announcement!

Did you guys think I was dead? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not! (Dodges knives being thrown at me) NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! (Screams bad words and runs away. Ian, Amy, Natalie, Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah all jump down from the roof)

Amy: Maybe we went a little over board.

Ian: She'll be fine.

Reader: What are you doing here?

Jonah: Blue was going to tell you the winner of her story contest, but we decided to do it our selves!

Sinead: If she's going to write about our personal lives, we'll make sure she does it right! (Group laughs)

Natalie: And the winner is-

Dan: No Fair you said I could say which story won!

Hamilton: I never existed! I should say which story won!

Ian: I had to act like a wimp!

Sinead: I barely did anything!

Amy: I had to get kidnapped by you're insane mother!

Amy: I had to get kidnapped by you're insane mother! (Group starts fighting. Trap door opens beneath them and they fall in. Blue skips back on stage.)

Me: Karma! Anyways, the winner is..."YOU NEED HELP!" Will be up soon, if my teachers are nice and don't try to kill me with fifteen pounds of homework. *cough* *yea right* *cough* Anyways, thank you to all those who voted! Bye!


End file.
